The Beginning of the End
by AtLossforWords
Summary: Hermione has a horrible past that she doesn't want to revisit. What if she was forced to? And what if the leastlikely person were to force her? This story is being revised
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is very much the same as it was before but I just took some unimportant plot lines out and I'm making it a little more grown up. Don't worry it's pretty much the same.**

**Those you haven't read the old version, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 1**

After a long summer at the Weasly house Hermione welcomed her second home into view as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Hogwarts looked more welcoming than ever, she could truly be herself here like she could back at home. Hermione swallowed and blinked back a few tears as she remembered her parents. She had to be strong for them and mostly for herself.

She exited her compartment after Harry and Ron. They were deeply immersed in an argument about quidditch. That sport never interested Hermione much, but she humored them. But why should she try to humor them? They couldn't know what she was going through. Well maybe Harry but his head was way too far up his butt for him to notice. _Shame on you Hermione! You shouldn't be insulting your best friend! _

_But it's true. _

Hermione was arguing with herself so much that she didn't noticed where she was going.

BANG!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Hermione panicked as she tried to get up and apologize to whomever it was that she knocked down.

"Yeah I noticed that Granger. Don't bother helping me up, I don't want your germs," drawled a long dreary voice. Hermione surveyed the scene around her. A certain blonde slytherin lay on the floor next to her. She suddenly didn't feel sorry anymore.

"Don't worry. I refuse to touch Death Eater filth like you!" She was angry now. Just the very sight of Draco Malfoy made her remember how Voldemort ruined her life. Malfoy wouldn't get the best of her.

"What did you call me?" he asked in a deadly low whisper.

"Death Eater filth," she made sure that every word was stressed to get her point across. She stood up and brushed herself off as she made her way off the train.

"You won't get away with a that Granger," Malfoy said more to himself than to anyone else.

* * *

Feeling pretty proud of herself, Hermione strode into the Great Hall with an air of confidence in her. She took a seat across from Harry and Ron and next to Ginny. She listened to the Sorting and Dumbledore's speech. Nothing new there, she almost yawned during his speech. That was a first for Hermione.

Food appeared on glittering gold plates as the Great Hall erupted with noise again. Harry and Ron continued arguing, but now it was over something else.

"Mum would never go for it Harry."

"She would if I convinced her," said Harry in a confident tone.

"Oh please! You think you've got my mom wrapped around your little finger? Fred and George thought the same thing and do you know how much _they've_ accomplished?"

"A successful joke shop and plenty of money rolling in?" interrupted Ginny.

"You say out of this! You don't even know what we're talking about!"

"Sure I do brother dearest. What do you think I am? Stupid?" Ginny of course was bluffing. Hermione could tell.

Ginny and Hermione became very close over the past summer. Ginny was like "girl support" for her. Many girl talks took place in Hermione's room late at night while they did each other's hair and exchanged secrets. Some nights they cried and others they laughed. She was Hermione's first best girlfriend.

"Okay since you know. Care to share some ideas as how we could get a pool installed?" Ron looked at Ginny expectantly.

"That's what you guys have been scheming?" Ginny couldn't help herself, she was laughing so hard that she almost fell face-first into her mashed potatoes.

"You two need to sort out your priorities," said Hermione as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall at all the happy people eating and laughing. Sure she had been amused for a moment, but that was over now and once again she was reminded of her horrible summer. She was jealous. Jealous of everyone. They were all happy and she wasn't. It didn't seem fair.

"Hermione? Hermione are you okay?" asked Ron. Hermione's eyes were glazed over with tears but she'd never let them fall.

"Um... Hermione, come on let's go up to the dorms. I want to tell you something," said Ginny while trying to save Hermione from the pain. She didn't answer. She didn't need to because she was already standing up.

Ginny and Hermione sat in the girls dorms.

"It's not fair Ginny. Why did he have to kill _my_ parents?" Hermione stared out the window and watched the rain fall.

"I can't answer that, but maybe I could make you feel better, at least temporarily." Ginny smiled and led Hermione to the mirror. "How about a make over? Get rid of that _beast_ hair? Huh?"

"Well...alright," Hermione giggled and dried her eyes. "Go at it."

"No limitations?"

"Nope."

"Wow, am I going to have fun!" Ginny smiled and took out her wand. "Lets start with hair."

"Okay." Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed more confidence.

Thirty minutes, four broken combs, five snapped hair ties, and scattered piles of cut hair later...

"Hey Hermione?" Ginny asked as she whirled her around in her chair.

"Yeah?"

"You can open your eyes now."

Hermione opened her eyes. She stared at her reflection in awe. It was a whole knew person. The color of her hair was the same chestnut brown color but it had a few lighter highlights. It was sleek and straight. Her bangs were gone and her hair was shortened to the shoulder with soft layers.

"Oh Ginny it's beautiful! Thank you!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't cry again! We're not done yet!"

"What?"

"We still have make up, clothes, and shoes!" Ginny looked more excited than Hermione.

"Ginny, how are we going to get clothes at this hour?"

"Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, my dad's the Minister of Magic! I'm practically loyalty now! I'm higher than a Malfoy!" Ginny's eyes got bigger. "Imagine that! I'm richer than Malfoy. Go figure!"

"Alright Ginny. How are we going to get the stores to open? They are probably deserted by now!" Ginny gave her a mischievous look and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a fuzzy snitch.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"It's Snitch Mail. The newest and best technologically." Ginny looked at it with pride and beamed at Hermione. But Hermione wasn't "ooooing and awwwwingg" like she should, she was laughing.

"I think you mean the 'newest and best _technology._'" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"_Anyways_, it's faster than owl. No matter how long the distance you should get a reply in less than ten minutes."

"Okay Gin, whatever you say."

"I'll just write my dad and he'll open a store for us." Ginny pulled out what looked like a little scroll and talked into it. She rolled the scroll back up and let the snitch go out the window and it fluttered away.

"Now we wait." Ginny sighed and messed around with Hermione's hair a bit.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and took a few deep breaths. The hair was gorgeous, and she loved Ginny for trying to make her feel better, but she still couldn't take her mind away. She couldn't remember anything from that day and yet everyone told her that she had witnessed all of it. At night she could hear them screaming, but her mind was pitch black. Hermione stood up and fell on her bed in fatigue, she didn't feel up to much right now.

"Here it comes!" squealed Ginny as she pointed the fuzzy little snitch. Hermione rolled here eyes and showed no sign of excitement. _Who lets their daughter go to a store at 10 o'clock at night? Who's going to make someone wake up and go to work? Who would be so heartless?_

"He said okay!" Ginny grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. Hermione stared at her dumbfounded. _No way_. Hermione's surprise turned into a smile and she began to get excited for the first time in months.

"You ready to go?"

"What-? Oh right yeah. Um...where are we going exactly?"

"We are going to New York!"

"America? We're going to America? How? Why?"

"It's still day time there and dad's sent us a portkey. So, you coming or am I just going to have to guess your size?"

Hermione got up off of the bed and made her way to the tiny Weasly girl. Ginny pulled out a pocket watch and held it out to Hermione. She touched it and felt an instant tugging at her navel.

Later that night Hermione and Ginny sat in Ginny's dorm and sorted through all the clothes. "I'm so glad we have the same size Hermy."

"Gin, can you refrain from calling me Hermy?" laughed Hermione.

"No problem _Herms_." Ginny smirked.

"Oh god not that! I like Hermy better," said Hermione in horror.

"Me too."

"You can pass that message on to Ron and Harry too." Hermione rolled her eyes and she folded one of her new shirts.

"I'll have a time trying. They're too absorbed in their own little world to remember my name," said Ginny, "Did I tell you they called me Samantha the other day?"

"No. Wait who's Samantha?"

"Well I wondered that myself. When I asked them and they wouldn't say, but then I started listening to their 'private' conversations and following them and such. Ron, with the help of Harry, has discovered the internet, and _Samantha_ is his internet girlfriend."

"No! That's funny." Hermione grinned and started laughing. "Can you imagine? Ron working an instant message?" Hermione laughed even harder while picturing Ron getting scared by the little _"Deedle-le dee" _alert noise when an instant message comes.

"Hey 'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being my best friend." Hermione smiled and gave her a hug.

"Now where are we ever going to where these new party clothes?" asked Hermione, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, actually that was what I was going to tell you earlier."

"What?" asked Hermione slightly horrified.

"We have to go to a party tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Slytherincommonroom," mumbled Ginny.

"_**Where?**_"

"Slytherin Common Room."

"No."

"Come on Hermione! Please!" plead Ginny, "I promised Blaise I would come!"

"You promised who?"

"Blaise," said Ginny. Hermione looked at her funny. "Blaise Zambini. Slytherin. Tall. Brown hair. Green eyes. Deviously handsome."

"I KNOW, who Blaise Zambini is. Why were you even talking to him?"

"He's really sweet and kind to me. I think it's a date!" Ginny made sad puppy eyes and lowered her lip. "Please Hermione. I don't want to go alone!"

"Alright. Okay but I'm not going to enjoy it." Hermione gave Ginny a weak smile. Ginny gave her a big hug and jumped off of her bed. She charmed the clothes to hang themselves up in their closet and sighed.

"So when is this party?"

"Tomorrow night."

"WHAT! GINNY TOMORROW IS MONDAY! It's a school night!"

"Oh come on Hermione. Live a little."

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Oh! Stop moping! Let's go to sleep."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: This story was written after book five and before book six. The bold and italicised words are flashbacks. The regular italicised words are thoughts. Please Review!**

**Chapter 2**

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair the next morning. She was way too tired from all that shopping last night. Needless to say, Hermione was out like a log.

She headed to the bathroom with their fluffy white prefect towels and brushed her teeth. After her shower she excited the bathroom and picked up her wand. She murmured the charm her mother taught her over the summer. All at once a blast of lavender-scented, hot air burst from the tip of her wand and in thirty seconds her hair was dry and fluffy again.

Deciding to wake Hermione up she knelt at the side of her bed. Ginny compressed a giggle as she got really close to Hermione's face and just stared at her. Like clockwork, Hermione's eyes shot open and she gasped, backing away in a scrambling motion. Nothing graceful about that.

"Ginny! Don't _do_ that!" she screeched.

"Sorry Hermy, but it's time to get up! You've got forty-five minutes until breakfast and frankly I can't wait to see the look on my brother's face when you walk through those doors." Ginny smiled and practically skipped to the wardrobe. Hermione rolled her eyes and scooted out of bed.

After an intensive and thorough cleaning Hermione changed into her new clothes. "Say Gin, what charm did you use on my hair last night?" There was no answer. Becoming curious Hermione walked out of the bathroom to find Ginny no where in sight.

"Ginny? Gin?" A muffled scream came from the direction of the wardrobe.

_Oh no! I've read this book and I do not want to go parading into a magical world through this wardrobe._

"Ginny?" Hermione walked toward the wardrobe and opened the door. Of course this being a magical wardrobe, it was much bigger than it seemed to the ordinary muggle's eye. Stepping inside, Hermione clutched her wand. "_Lumos." _A light poured out of the tip of her wand as she searched the wardrobe for Ginny. When rounding the corner Hermione did a double take. Ginny was huddled in the corner shaking. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

Hermione suddenly felt cold. A wave of terror washed over her as she acknowledged the presence of a dementor. "Oh god," she whispered. As the light went out on Hermione's wand she saw her warm breath against the cold air creating a smoky white cloud. She sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Hermione closed her eyes, but she didn't see the darkness of her eyelids. She saw them, her parents.

_**The room, she recognized, was as her living room at home. The white carpet framed their limp bodies as they lie there dead. And them she saw him. A cloaked figure stood in the corner of the room, laughing. A strand of blonde hair peaked out of the cloak and his gloved hand quickly pushed it behind his ear.**_

Hermione felt tears freeze on her cheeks and she opened her eyes. She found Ginny on the ground and a dementor hovering over her as every happy memory was stolen from her mind.

"No! GINNY!"

Hermione stood up with every ounce of strength she had left in her body and pushed the happiest memory she ever had into her head.

_**An excited ten year old girl ripped open the cream-colored envelope. On the back was a crest containing a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven surrounding an H. She read the first line of the letter inside and ran screaming into her parent's bedroom.** _

_Not good enough._

**"_We love you so much Hermione, congratulations on making it into Hogwarts," said Mrs. Granger as she gave her only daughter a hug goodbye._**

_There it is._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Immediately a silvery substance shot out of her wand and into the form of an otter. The otter was the most aggresive otter Hermione had ever seen. It slashed its tail into the gliding figure and the dementor disappeared into the shadows.

Regaining her train of thought Hermione crawled toward Ginny. She was barely conscience. _Okay think Hermione and don't panic._ She sidestepped her shoes, (no time) and ran out of Gryffindor Tower in search of the Headmaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

_Okay Hermione don't panic! If you panic you'll trip and you can't afford that kind of set back!_ Hermione lectured herself as she sprinted down the empty corridors. Her heart began to beat at an abnormally fast rate as she visualized to worst for her best friend Ginny.

Her first instinct was the Headmaster's office. Once she reached the large eagle statue she cursed herself mentally. She didn't know the password. Looking down the hall both directions hoping for some help to come galivanting around the corner, Hermione remembered what Ginny had said earlier. _You've got forty-five minutes until breakfast._ She sprinted toward the Great Hall proud of herself for figuring that out.

Now normally a student would enter the Great Hall with dignity and poise, well unless you were Neville Longbottom. People didn't burst in as often as you'd think around here. So it was only normal that Hermione got the response she recived.

BANG!

Hermione pushed the double doors open with great strength. Everyone in the Great Hall turned in interest and stared a hole through her face. She ignored them because the only thing she should be focused on was getting to Professor Dumbledore. She scanned the teacher's table. Unfortunately the only teacher there was…

"Miss Granger what is the meaning of this disturbance?" Came a voice from behind her. Professor Severus Snape was the least excepting teacher at Hogwarts. "You couldn't wait until the first class to show off?"

"Excuse me sir but this is an emergency." Hermione tried to keep her patience with the professor.

"That disturbance was uncalled for so what punishment should you receive? A detention? Maybe just some points docked off the Gryffindor House?" Snape was about to add a detention with Mr. Filch when he was interrupted.

"Sir-"

"Do not interrupt me Miss Granger!" _How dare he!_ "Now where were we? Ah yes, your detention!"

"PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!! IT'S AN _EMERGENCY_!"The Great Hall gasped and waited with baited breath. Ron dropped his fork.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor and detention I think," Snape's nostrils flared as he spit out his punishment.

"What's a few points when Ginny Weasly is having her soul sucked out of her as we speak?!" A few screams were heard from the students and they all broke out in a whisper. Ron jumped up and dragged a stunned Harry up to where Hermione and Snape stood.

Snape fell silent and as if on que the Headmaster walked through the double doors. "What did you say Miss Granger? I was just out on a stroll when I heard shouting. Tell me what happened."

"Headmaster there's a dementor in my wardrobe! I used the Patronus Charm on it and left to find you. Please hurry Sir!"

"A dementor? That's impossible. Are you sure it wasn't a boggart Miss Granger?" Hermione could tell though that Dumbledore believed her. She could see it in his twinkling eyes.

"That's not my worst fear professor." Hermione said in a low voice.

"Very well. Let's just go and see shall we?" In no time Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore stood in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione ran up the stares closely followed by Ron and Harry, the odd thing was that Professor Dumbledore beat them all to the top. Hermione rushed to her wardrobe.

"Ah the old trick wardrobe. Those are never safe. I believe I've read about a certain case in a book once…"

"Professor!" Hermione said in an anxious voice.

"Right! Sorry Miss Granger." With that Professor Dumbledore stepped inside the wardrobe closely followed by Ron and Harry.

"Oh Merlin! Ginny!?" Ron blushed as he quickly covered Harry's eyes. See Ginny was still in her towel and knickers.

"Oomph! Ron? What's the big idea?" Harry caught by surprise stumbled backwards a bit.

"_Enervate_," whispered Dumbledore as Ginny Weasly sprang to life. She gasped and quickly covered herself more with the towel.

"Miss Weasly do accept my apology, but was there a dementor in this wardrobe earlier?"

"Yes. It was horrible Professor. I've never been so cold and all I could think about was…"

"No need to tell me any more Miss Weasly." Dumbledore sighed and turned to Hermione. "I'm afraid the dementor escaped, Miss Granger, but I appreciate your help." He went silent for a few minutes."I'm afraid you're going to have to go on as if this never happened."

* * *

"Why would a dementor be in your wardrobe?" asked Ron.

"That's a good question," Ginny laughed nervously.

"It doesn't make any sense," said Harry. Everyone was quiet and in deep thought for a few seconds, but Hermione had been silent since Dumbledore left.

"Hermione? 'Mione you okay?" asked Ron.

"Umm…no," her voice was shaking and she was shivering.

"What's the matter?" Ginny put her hand on Hermione's back and rubbed up and down.

"I saw it." Ron and Harry looked at each other bewildered.

"Saw what?" asked Ron.

"The murder. I saw who did it too."

"What?" Ginny gasped.

"I saw it. When the dementor approached me I saw my worst memory." Hermione choked.

"What do you mean you saw who did it?" Ron asked, "It was Voldemort."

"No it wasn't Ron. It was someone else." Hermione felt a tear fall from her eye and land on her pillow.

"Who was it Hermione?" asked Ginny in a soothing voice.

"I'm not positive but I saw them tuck a blonde hair back under their hood." Hermione looked up.

"Well that could be anybody, "said Ginny.

"Oh don't be dense Gin! You know it couldn't have been anyone else but Malfoy!" Ron argued.

"Ron, Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban and Ferret boy's too much of a wimp to do anything that intense! Especially kill someone!" Reasoned Harry.

"Who else has blonde hair then? Who else hates Hermione so much as to have her parents done in?" Ron was getting impatient now.

"Calm down Ron. I'll think of something. In fact I have an idea right now that just might work." Hermione smiled and sighed, hoping the she's doing the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry paced back and forth across the common room the next morning. Hermione had yet to reveal her plan to anyone, and that could be dangerous. Although he know that Hermione has hardly ever been wrong, she has been known to take risks when answers are to be found. Of course, Harry couldn't blame her; it's not as if he hadn't wanted revenge on his _own_ parent's death before.

"You don't think Hermione would do something dangerous, do you?" Ron was sitting on the couch and staring at his hands. Harry kept pacing.

"Of course not she's too sensible for that," Harry said almost too quickly as if he was unsure.

"Don't you remember third year when she slapped the bloody hell out of Malfoy?" Ron said in a panicked voice, "I mean if a teacher saw that she could have been expelled, not to mention gotten a good _talking to_ from Lucius Malfoy!"

"Yeah I know but," Harry stopped pacing as if something just came to him, "Ron, what if Draco had told his father about what happened that day?"

"It's possible, why?"

"Well if Lucius Malfoy gets angry enough he's liable to do anything! Remember what he did to Buckbeak? And how he practically gave Hagrid a 'one-way trip' to Azkaban in second year?"

"You don't think that he would kill Hermione's parents over a little slap that took place three years ago do you?"

"Ron! This is Lucius Malfoy we are talking about here! He can do anything!"

"Harry! Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban Prison at this very moment, He couldn't have broken out of there, it's impossible!"

"It's not impossible Ron! S-Sirius did it! If he could do it, then anyone can!" Harry finished with a notable sense of pride in his voice for his godfather.

"Okay you've made your point Harry, but I have a hard time believing that Lucius Malfoy would kill someone over some stupid reas-," Ron stopped. He just remembered that Lucius tortured innocent muggles at the World Cupfor no reason at all, except hatred. "Nevermind."

"Exactly. So now we agree that Lucius Malfoy is not to be forgotten as a suspect, right?"

"Harry we're forgetting one thing here."

"What?"

"We have no idea how we are going to prove how he did this!"

"We could go back in time and catch him on tape!"

"On what?" But Harry ignored his question because Hermione had just entered the Gryffindor common room for a visit.

"Hello boys, what going on?" Hermione smiled as if she wasn't up to anything at all.

"Not much," said Harry, "We were just about to go and see Hagrid. You want to come?"

"No, I have a lot of things to do," she said in her usual Hermione way, "Maybe next time. Have you seen Ginny?"

"She's in the dormitories," said Ron casually as he glanced up from his chess board.

"Thank you, see you later then," Hermione made her way up to the girls dormitory. She had fond memories of the girls' dorms. Now that she was head girl she got her own bedroom and common room.

"Gin?" Hermione asked as she knocked on the dormitory door.

"Hermione? What's up?"

"I've got to tell you something."

* * *

"Hermione, are you crazy?" Ginny paced back and forth after hearing the news.

"No actually I'm quite sane," Hermione replied in a calm voice.

"You can't do this," Ginny stuttered, "Dumbledore won't let you!"

"That's why I'm not going to tell Dumbledore."

"He'll sense them here! You won't get away with it! When he finds out you let one in you'll be expelled, let alone arrested!"

"I'm not worried about that."

"Hermione Jane Granger, I thought you had more sense than this!"

"Gin, I've thought about this for a long time and this makes sense."

"How are you going to pull this off?" Ginny stared at Hermione.

"Can't tell you that, Gin."

"And WHY NOT?"

"Because you'll tell Ron, who'll tell Harry, who'll get Dumbledore and then I'm back at square one." Hermione felt guilty for not trusting Ginny, but it was true.

"Damn straight I'll tell! Hermione you can't trust them! You don't know how far they'll go for-,"

"I know Gin. That's why I'm not doing this alone."

"Who else is doing it?" Hermione sat in silence. Ginny would flip out if she told her.

"Hermione! Tell me!"

"I can't. You know that!"

"W-well," Ginny sat down on her bed in defeat. Hermione was smarter than her, maybe she knew what she was doing.

"Don't worry Gin. I'll be alright."

Hermione left the girls dorms and headed down toward the common room. At the bottom of the stairs she saw Harry and Ron lying in a crumpled heap after trying to climb the girls' stairs. They gave Hermione a nervous smile and mumbled things like, "Went the wrong way." And "Forgot where I was going." Hermione waved away their stupidity and exited the common room for a walk.

The corridors were oddly empty today. It was perfectly sunny outside yet everyone was out of site. Hermione headed toward the front doors. Outside the sun touched the Hogwarts Grounds and sparkled on the lake's surface. She sat under the shade of a giant weeping willow beside the lake. Staring out into the water she wondered, _Is this really a smart idea?_ Hermione scratched her leg. _What if I'm not as smart as I think I am?_ But her thoughts were interrupted when the person she most wanted to see since she thought up this plan exited the castle. She waited until they walked past. _It's now or never Hermione._

"Hey Malfoy!"

Draco seemed to be settling himself under a tree for a nap when Hermione decided that now was as good a time as ever. She marched up behind him and yelled, " HEY MALFOY!" right in his ear.

Draco lurched out of place and fumbled for his wand before turning around to kill whomever just attempted to scare the royal crap out of him. His face contorted in anger as he saw that it was Hermione Granger. The mudblood.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE GRANGER!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Huh, funny, I didn't think you were Christian, Malfoy," she pondered, "You strike me as more of a devil worshiper...hmm."

Draco was thrown off guard. Hermione never started the fight, and in fact was always the one who managed to break them up later. This new Hermione was braver, stronger, and more bloody annoying. He never thought that it could be possible. Draco brought himself back down to earth to think of a comeback.

"What? No come back?" Hermione looked surprised, "Are you trying to be the bigger man for once?"

"No one is a bigger man that you Granger, " Malfoy sneered.

"Nice one. What are you? Five?" Hermione was finding this very amussing and was almost worried that she was finding the art of bullying to be so fun. _What am I doing? This is a waste of time!_

"What do you want? Are all Mudbloods this annoying or are you a special case?" Before he knew it, Hermione's wand was at his throat. Draco was really off his game today. Did he enter an alternate universe the morning? First, Snape was giving him detention, then Crabbe and Goyle didn't follow him outside (although he could live with that, it was still weird) and now Mudblood Granger was screwing with him for no reason. So here he stood, wand at his neck and nothing to show for a terrible day. Damn.

"Don't call me a _'mudblood'_." Her voice was a calm whisper, which was more frightening than her yelling.

"Alright," Draco said trying to wiggle away, "ALRIGHT!"

Hermione let him go and they both just stood there for a little bit and then just as Draco was leaving she remembered why she followed Malfoy in the first place.

"WAIT!" When he kept walking she ran ahead of him and blocked his way.

"Out of the way Mud-," he caught himself, "Granger!"

"No! I Need to speak to you," she sounded earnest but Malbfoy wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

"Yeah right," Draco pushed past her and continued walking, "Like I'd ever talk to a mudblood."

The firm ground underneath his body sort of pulled itself out from underneath his feet and Draco went flying. Landing in a patch of bushes not far away, he cursed loudly and pulled out the thorns in his skin. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"YOU! I need your help and you are being a right foul bastard about it!"

"Well _excuse_ me if you didn't catch me at my best mood after scaring the the piss out of me!"

"It's not my fault you can't take surprises! Deal with it!"

"How dare you speak to me that way! No one tells me what to do!"

Draco pulled his wand out and fired a few jinxs Hermione's way. She dodged them all and caught him on the hip with a Leg Locker Curse.

"AHA!!"

But before she could celebrate Draco hit her with a jinx that caused a tickling sensation throughout her body. She fell to the ground laughing her butt off.

"MALFOY!!! hahahahahahahaha, YOU ASSHOLE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

He was smirking in the bushes and Hermione managed to wipe his grin off his face with another curse. A very pimply and cranky Draco sat across from her.

"DAMNIT, GRANGER! You are such a bitch!" He was poking at his face tenderly and Hermione got herself back on her feet in no time. She began to walk away from him, wiping her mouth that was all bloody from falling when she turned on him and replied.

"Only when I have to be."

With that she left Malfoy on the ground, bound with ropes, covered in goo and very painful boils. Not a bad day for Hermione Granger. She felt light as a feather as she skipped up to the castle. It was only until she reached the common room that she remembered her ultimate plan. She forgot to ask Draco for his help. Another day wasted. But maybe she could persuade his help tonight at the Slytherin Party. Hermione ran to find Ginny so she could get ready.


End file.
